


The Great Gatsby

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tumblr au where someone keeps sending jonghyun a fanmail with the entirety of the Great Gatsby bc why the fuck notjjjjong: the only post on their blog says “he lives in an egg” holy fucking shitNanaman: Well, i mean, theyre not wrongtumblr





	The Great Gatsby

**Monday**  
jjjjong: dude  
Nanaman: Hi  
jjjjong: d u d e  
Nanaman: What?  
jjjjong: the entirety of the Great Gatsby is in my inbox right now  
Nanaman: Ill repeat that:  
Nanaman: What?????  
jjjjong: someone sent me the whole book? the ENTIRE thing.  
jjjjong: it’s just. there. i’m still scrolling.  
Nanaman: What the fuck  
Nanaman: ???????¿¿¿¿???¿¿¿???¿?????¿¿¿¿¿?¿¿¿??  
jjjjong: its from thedailygatsby  
jjjjong: the only post on their blog says “he lives in an egg” holy fucking shit  
Nanaman: Well, i mean, theyre not wrong  
jjjjong: what?  
Nanaman: They live in the west egg  
Nanaman: Or the east i don’t remember  
jjjjong: what the fuck are you talking about?  
Nanaman: Didn’t you read the book???¿?  
jjjjong: no?  
Nanaman: Well you can now if you want  
jjjjong: ….no  
jjjjong: I'm gonna delete it  
Nanaman: You should read it it’s pretty funny  
jjjjong: it’s gone c:

 

**Tuesday**  
Nanaman: Hey i sent you an ask  
jjjjong: 8O  
jjjjong: wait  
jjjjong: what the fuck?  
Nanaman: What  
jjjjong: they fucking sent me the Great Gatsby again  
jjjjong: the whole fucking thing  
Nanaman: ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
Nanaman: Their url is the _daily_ gatsby isnt it  
jjjjong: you don’t think they actually WOULD?  
Nanaman: Idk man maybe  
jjjjong: fuck.  
jjjjong: oh wait I found your ask  
Nanaman: !!!  
jjjjong: bruh  
jjjjong: bro  
jjjjong: dude  
jjjjong: man  
jjjjong: sir  
jjjjong: I think you have a cute butt too  
jjjjong: [winky face]  
Nanaman: Well you cant tell me that _here_ you have to reply to the ask!!!  
Nanaman: Come on where are your manners???¿¿?¿  
jjjjong: oh my god  
jjjjong: fine

 

**Wednesday**  
jjjjong: i'm going to fucking murder somebody  
Nanaman: Not me right??¿???  
jjjjong: no whoever keeps sending me the Great FUCKING Gatsby  
Nanaman: Again??¿¿¿¿¿???¿¿¿??¿??  
jjjjong: will you stop with the upside down question marks? this is serious  
Nanaman: No¿  
Nanaman: They convey that my confusion is a step above regular confusion  
Nanaman: Like  
Nanaman: _Super_ confusion  
Nanaman: ¿¿¿¿¿¿????¿¿¿¿¿?¿??¿¿??????¿¿???¿¿¿¿?????  
jjjjong: ¡stop!  
Nanaman: Its not even serious its just a book  
jjjjong: it’s like two hundred pages Taemin  
jjjjong: i’ve been scrolling for five minutes  
jjjjong: again  
Nanaman: Lmao  
jjjjong: im gonna send them an ask >:c  
Nanaman: Make sure you put that frowny face in it  
jjjjong: >:C

 

**Thursday**  
Nanaman: Hey look at this vine <https://vine.co/v/M1W1UbqqqhI>  
jjjjong: oh my god  
Nanaman: I am inspired to do great things  
jjjjong: oh my fucking god  
Nanaman: Look at that cat  
jjjjong: i live for these small treasures that you give to me Taemin  
Nanaman: ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Nanaman: Speaking of treasures did you get the great gatsby again??¿?  
jjjjong: nope :D  
jjjjong: my frowny face scared them off it seems  
Nanaman: Well good now look at this <https://vine.co/v/ibA0rwHwH37>  
jjjjong: FUCK

 

**Friday**  
Nanaman: Bruh whats your url again i think tumblr unfollowed you for some reason  
jjjjong: how could you forget me like that?  
jjjjong: realjonghyun90  
Nanaman: Wow yeah you see i thought that was it  
Nanaman: But then i thought no that would be too simple  
jjjjong: my charm lies in my simplicity Taemin  
Nanaman: You spent two weeks sorting vibrators into categories based on size color speed and texture to narrow them down from fifty  
Nanaman: And then you still bought like five  
jjjjong: okay I only bought three  
jjjjong: and I had to make sure I got good ones  
Nanaman: Sure dude whatever  
Nanaman: I can’t follow you again???¿¿¿¿????¿¿??  
jjjjong: >:?  
Nanaman: Did you block me by accident or something???¿??  
jjjjong: no  
jjjjong: i blocked that asshole Gatsby blog because they sent me the whole book again though  
jjjjong: seven times  
jjjjong: SEVEN  
jjjjong: so yeah I blocked them  
Nanaman: Oh  
jjjjong: wait  
Nanaman: OH  
jjjjong: Y O U  
Nanaman: IM GONNA GO OUT TONIGHT TALK TO YOU LATER BYE  
jjjjong: YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT

 

**Saturday**  
Nanaman: Aright fuckhead where did you even get the entire script of bee movie  
jjjjong: ¿


End file.
